The Day Edward Changed My Life
by Kitkatbellascarlet95
Summary: Set after New Moon if edward hadn't come back. Bella and Jacob are getting married, and bella feels that she can be happy with him, but what happens when a familar face comes back? Who will Bella choose this time? Can she forgive Edward? What about Jake?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and i have no rights to own on them except my love for them. I hope you enjoy my story. if this story seems like its a lot like one you have read before its because many stories gave me inspiration for writing this one.

Ch. 1

The wedding

I lay there silently on his hot chest listening to his breathing. This is usually the time I take to think, since he tends to like to further occupy me in other ways when he's awake. We haven't gone completely there yet, I'm refusing until I feel it's the right time, but he likes to do other things. I think about-I won't say his name, don't think his name, don't , don't , don't!-I also think about what happens tomorrow. I see the white dress, I feel so weird and odd about this whole situation. I wonder if it's just because I never thought this would happen. Ed-that gu-that person-left almost a year ago. The minute I healed, Jake was the first to know. I drove to his house and ran to him-and I smelled his wet dog sweet summer rain sunshine smell-to wash away _his_ smell and it worked-for about 2 seconds. Then I felt it, the growing knowledge that this might be the last time I ever even hope for ed-him-to come and save me. When I got home after a long make out session with Jake, I cried my entire being out. All the pain, sadness, it was supposed to be gone. I don't know maybe it is, maybe I'm just nervous, but every time I kiss Jake now, I have this nagging desire for cold lips to soothe my burned lips from his hot lips. Jake and I are getting married tomorrow and I'm going to love spending the rest of my life with him, my short human life.

The next morning I woke up happy. I felt so good and being nestled against Jake helped a lot. I got up grabbing a shirt to put around me to hide the fact that I only had my hello kitty underwear and bra on, a childish encouragement buy, is what-never mind who-called it. I stepped outside the house and breathed in the damp air. The rain hadn't started yet and at the current moment, I almost wished it had. I heard a soft rustling from inside and I knew I had to get upstairs fast before Charlie finds out Jake's in my room, I know I can do what I want now, I just want to stay on good terms with him and finding an Indian in my bed-especially one with a lot of teenage boy/wet dog smell attached in my bed is not the best way to do that. I ran into the house and up the stairs slowing down to act sleepy and slowly enter my room again for Charlie who had just entered out of his room. I closed my bedroom door behind me and gave Jake a glare. "I'm sorry I woke him up, your bed's just too small, and I fall off easily!" I quietly laugh as he gets up, tripping over his clothes on the way out the window. He quickly turns, remembering himself, and goes to lay back down on my bed fully dressed. I stifle another giggle.

After he leaps out of my window I am quickly joined by his two sisters, who all but throw me down into a chair to slather makeup all over my face. The dress is white, but with turquoise here and there, with turquoise/diamond jewelry attached. I try to reason with them about some things, but they refuse to listen, instead almost doubling their original plans. When they are finally finished, my head is whirling with all the pain in my head and neck from being molded and pulled. They gently place a veil on my head and Rachel whispers, "you're ready". I approach the doors of the sanctuary scared shitless. There are no other ways to say it.

Then Charlie appears beside me, taking my arm and becoming my support as we embark on what was to be the biggest step of my life. I looked and I saw him, was he really mine? Could that boy-no he wasn't a boy any more. The look on his face showed that-could that man really still love me after all the crap that I put him through? All the endless waiting, all the cautionary moves, all the hesitations? But I knew the answer, Jacob loved me from the moment I reintroduced myself that first week in forks. Then why was I so nervous, so unsure? I could feel a tensity to the air around me, like something big was going to happen. I ignored it, it's probably just nerves. I looked at him the whole way down and took hold of him as soon as Charlie let go, not just because I wanted to, but I'm pretty sure I would have collapsed otherwise.

The minister was getting us through our vows, traditional style with no corrections that I thought I would have had to make- no stop that thought right there! Anyway, I was getting more and more anxious instead of more and more happy. I asked whatever God was up there to please send me some sign to tell me whether this is the right thing or something else. I hoped that the sign, if it came, would come in time. I didn't have to wait long. Just as the minister asked if anyone objected, the doors of the church flew open to reveal a soaking wet god-like man screaming out his objection, "I do!"

My heart stopped beating. My knees locked into place. He locked eyes with me as he tried to clear some of the water off his face that kept dripping down from his unkempt hair that I was so familiar with. I don't know when I decided to move but the next thing I knew I dropped my bouquet and picked up my skirts and ran to him. I didn't even care about what I was doing to my poor Jake. All I saw was a dream I couldn't waste time staring at. He would disappear soon so I knew I had to feel him, touch him, smell him, to ever be sane again. When I reached him I threw my arms around him not caring if my dress got soaked. I immediately smelled his lavender lilac musk smell as it wafted over me. I felt his perfectly carved jaw line and his sculpted face as the power of his golden eyes was unintentionally released on me.

I could see that he had recently fed for what had been the first time in months because the shadows under his eyes were so intense he looked like he had charcoal on his face. I reached up and rubbed those circles. "I'm so incredibly sorry love" he whispered to me, his cool sweet breath blowing across my face. "I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I don't deserve you and I'm sorry I didn't get back sooner. It's just when I found out he was marrying you I had to get back if I ever wanted the option again. I knew you might not even love me anymore but it was worth a shot right?" I laughed as he tried to make up for it, completely unaware of the fact that I had forgiven him the minute he walked through those doors.

I was so unsure of the reason why I so willingly forgave him; surely I was stronger than this? But I knew that Edward was the only person in the world that could make me weak in my strongest moments. I saw myself as pitiful looking, shameful in how I so joyously threw myself at the man who had ripped my heart out, for a very clear reason to me, but then _he_ apologized. _He_ got down on his knees and begged my already given forgiveness. He must love me or care deeply for me, somehow. I thought back to right before I ran to him, thinking about what was on my mind. I didn't think he was real, I didn't believe he was actually there, actually crying out for me. The reality still hadn't sunk in completely but I was able to process it a little more each second. "that was not a very Edward-like sentence there you know, who have you been talking to lately?" I asked amazed at how calm I seemed even to myself. " well, I had no clue how to go about this, so my brothers might have helped me out a bit, but that doesn't matter now love, all that matters now is how you feel, and the choice you want to make." He told me, voice shaking as his control waned. I took a deep breath. " Let's go somewhere more private" he whispered in my ear, causing my eyes to roll back in my head slightly. He rose and took my hand, leading me away from my unsatisfied wedding guests, with a sad Jake following knowingly behind us.

Ch. 2

The choice

"It's her choice not yours!" "I know it's her choice!" "Then why are you here? Don't you think it's a little pressuring being here all wrapped around her?" "You're here!" "Which you haven't been for a while I might add!" " would you two quit it? I can't very well think of anything right now with the two of you arguing like this!" I shouted over them in their constant bickering. I already knew what I was going to do, but I just had to find the right way to tell Jake so he would understand, or at least understand it as well as he could. I reluctantly let go of edward's hand and walked over to grab Jake's. "jake, come with me." He hesitated so I whispered,"Please Jake." He bowed his head and followed me outside.

"Jake I-." "Before you start bella, just listen okay?" "okay." " for all most a year now, he's been gone. I saw how broken you were, how much he hurt you, and all of a sudden he's come back and your willing to throw yourself all over him?" "Jake that-." "I'm not finished. So you're still in love with him, fine. But what about me? Bella, I thought you finally felt the same about me! But he's here and you're here with him and not me, on our wedding day, and…" I knew he couldn't say anymore so I raced to hold him to me, letting him wrap his big hot arms around me, burying his face in my hair, what he always does when he needs comfort. "Jake, I love you. So, so much. But it's not the same type of love that I have for Edward. You will always belong in my life and be a very special part of my life but I need Edward. I need him. I want you, and I need you as my friend, my very best friend, but I physically need his presence in my life." I finished with tears running down my cheeks and down his. He leaned in to whisper, " at least I'll always be able to do one thing that he can't, I can show you how I feel, incredibly sad, incredibly happy, at least I can cry…" he whispers as he pulls away and runs into the woods almost too fast for me to follow.

Ch. 3

The Cullens

I slowly walked back into the room, and I looked at Edward's face, the deep understanding very present in his eyes, I didn't want to cry, I was doing way too much of that already, and I didn't think that it would do anything for me to be any weaker than I already was. " he still wants to talk to you, you know" Edward informed me. I had to stifle a laugh at his comment, "well, I would hope so, we were just about to get married!" Edward looked at me strangely, "your sense of humor always perplexed me, every comment so obvious and yet your charm seconds it in a very interesting way." "ohh," I sighed and went to him and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same-for a second, and then he stiffened. "been away too long?" I guessed. "no, well a little, but it's more because I want to take you somewhere. "the meadow?" I asked. "that's definetly on our list of things to do, but I was thinking more about a certain pixie-like creature who's been asking about you nonstop since she saw what my plans were…" "ALICE!" he just hugged me tight before throwing me onto his back and racing me through the woods to the house that I missed so dearly.

As we approached the house, I heard laughter and voices fill it a sound that was not present the last time I had visited but a sound that I had craved so dearly then, that hearing it now almost seemed like oxygen in an extra dose to me.

Please Review, this story is one of my favorites that i have done so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 continued

B.P.O.V.

I walked into the house with Edward at my side. When he opened the door, I barely had time to step into the house before a short little vampire came at me, hugging me tightly. "Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "I missed you too Alice." I laughed. "Why did you even consider…? How could you…? What led you to…?" "I love him Alice. But I love Edward in a completely unchangeable way. I needed him when all of you were-were…" "Gone, yes well, we are very happy to be back and we have all missed you terribly Bella." Carlisle spoke for me. "We were all very sorry to leave and have been anxious to…" He was suddenly cut off as a bearlike creature came and scooped me up off my feet. "Bella!" "Emmett!" "Hope you didn't screw the werewolf, we'd all be in trouble then. Don't think he'd appreciate his pups drinking blood." Edward glared at him as my face turned red much to Emmett's delight. "Emmett!" Esme scolded him. Before she had time to continue, I walked over and embraced the woman who had been my second mother for so long. "Esme, I-I" "shh, Bella dear, I understand. When you want to talk, I'll be here. But now, it's time to celebrate." "Yes, well, Bella you stay here, I have..." "No, Alice, not now..." "Hush Edward, I have something for you, and no 'Oh, Alice you didn't have to get me anything!' either ok?" "Ok, but Alice you really..." "I said no." She rushed upstairs before I could stop her.

We had all been sitting and talking when Alice returned carrying a big beautifully wrapped box, and a smaller just as beautifully wrapped box on top. I took the big one first following Alice's instructions. I got Alice to unwrap it for me, as a nervous Jasper sheepishly sighed in relief. I smiled at him, he returned it. "Rose helped me pick it out, you know." Alice stated, clearly with the result she wanted, I looked at Rose. She was as gorgeous as always, and she glared at Alice, before turning to me, and gave me a very small smile. I stopped my mouth from flying open. I smiled back and told her thank you and looked at the big object on my lap. It was a small chest. It was turquoise and silver with a little rose vine design going all around and on top of it. I saw that there was a small key hole in it, in an odd shape. Kind of like a heart but still slightly off. "It's-It's beautiful Alice." "I'm glad you like it. But save the other gift for when you get home." "Home! Oh my gosh, Charlie's going to kill me! He probably thinks I ran away with you!" "Ok, calm down Bella, I'll drive you home." "I don't think that would help matters Edward." "Oh Bella, come on, just let me-" "I'll drive her home Edward." I looked up to see Alice standing beside me, hand on Edward's arm. "Bella, come on." She started walking out the door. I followed then turned. "But come…tomorrow." I corrected myself as I saw the whole Cullen house looking at us, which of course included Edward's parents. He smiled at me with his crooked smile, making my heart melt, and also told me that he understood what I meant. Apparently Emmett did to, because as I walked out of the house I heard Emmett's booming laughter and then it abruptly turned to a muffled yelp and then I heard a crash. Edward had shut him up. I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

B.P.O.V.

Alice drove me through Forks, constantly babbling and rambling. The sound of her voice calmed my soul and I looked at the small town in a new way, or maybe not new maybe old, just not the same as I had been for a while. Suddenly alice was quiet. "What?" I asked. "Bella, if Edward had come bursting back in 10 years from now would you have reacted the same? Even after you had babies or gotten a masters in English or something, would you have still loved him enough to give all of it back?"

"Alice, I love him, why are you-?" "I just need to know that you aren't doing this because you have no life, I need to know that you still want him, us, immortality with us, more than all the human stuff." She interjected.

"Of course I do, I mean, jake is great and I do love him, but he knows deep down that I will always choose edward. And if I had had kids with jake, edward would have tried to help make nice and if that didn't work, well jake would make them forget once I became a vampire, and yes it would be hard, excruciatingly so, but it would be worth it, for the great gift I would get at the end, the outcome alice, you only find that love you would die for once or twice,and I have found both of mine, and both are asking me to live for them, but only one is asking it in the way that I want, the way that can only make two people stronger and happier and give them the greatest kind of happiness known. You, you gave Jasper the light back, he was cold, and dark, and you gave him light and warmth, you gave him everything he needed and wanted, and that is what edward is giving me, so I'll take that anyday over puppy children" I finished. Alice laughed. There was a twinkle in her eye, a light that wasn't there before. She had really appreciated the compliment.

I sheepishly walked up the steps of the familiar house that held my possible and past prison cell but with a little less fear as I had a bit of hope standing next to me. Actually charlie loved alice so it was a lot of hope, more like my only hope. Charlie opened the door ready to burst, his face almost purple when he saw alice. His face changed to bright red, the good kind so fast I was sure he was going to pass out from the blood pressure fluxuation. Alice wrapped him in a tight hug to let him know she missed him. "Alice, it…it's great to see you." "charlie" she got started right in.

"Charlie, I know you must be upset that Bella is choosing Edward over dog-uh-Jake, but you have to understand that he made a terrible mistake…" I watched as Alice talked charlie through everything, making it human-safe, really getting him to believe her, I couldn't help my smile from growing bigger as time went on. Eventually she was done. I mouthed a huge Thank you to her as she went out the door.

"bella, I'm-I'm so-" "you don't have to say anything Daddy, you didn't know, and that's my fault, I should have told you, so you would understand when or if he ever did come back" I said as I rushed over to hug him, not wanting him to bare this burden. "But he did come back, and I love him, and I need him, more than anything, and I can't help it." "ok, Ok, I understand." "really? No not really but I don't want to be so off putting any more." I laughed, "dad, you are never off-putting. You're great." I said and walked up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

E.P.O.V.

I watched Alice walk back into the house. She told me that Bella was asleep safe and sound. I walked up to my room, Alice would know what I was doing, but I wanted to do it anyways. I snuck out an hour or so after Alice had gotten home. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie at it again, Alice and Jasper were in an intense psychic emotional energy sexual passion stare into each other' s eyes thing that they do when they don't want to let the whole world know they want to have sex. Even Carlisle and Esme were getting ready for some loving, this is why I go to Bella's house, I'd rather let my girlfriend give me a boner than my family. In actuality, we had all missed the house terribly, and they were just celebrating the return we had abruptly made. I still needed to see my Bella.

When I got to the house, I could hear Charlie was dreaming about something odd, his snores were off and he was breathing hard. After I had gotten in Bella's window, I listened. Charlie wasn't in his room and he wasn't in the bathroom. I slipped downstairs to find him asleep on the couch. He must have been dreaming normally but his breathing was off because he was turned into the couch making breathing a harder thing for him. I lightly picked him up and carried him up stairs. I set him in his bed and tucked him in. I wondered if this was something I would have to do a lot for Bella in the future. Then I quietly made myself comfortable with Bella, placing her right into the crook of my arm. I smelled her hair, and kissed her cheeks. She smelled like lilac and freesia, like always. I marveled at the smell of her, and I took in her body, so gorgeous to me, and yet she lacked so much confidence in it. I didn't understand why. She looked just like an angel to me.

B.P.O.V.

I woke up with Edward still there, the light from the window shining lightly on us, making his skin throw little rain bows on the walls. "I love you" I breathed. "I love you more than the stars can shine" he told me. "Cheater" I muttered. He laughed.

"I think Alice would like if you opened up your other present now" Edward suggested. "Hmm, no, I don't think I want to open it with you here" I told him. "Why? What does it matter?" "It matters because if I know Alice, then I know it's going to be a bunch of girly girl stuff that you wouldn't care about or you would embarrass me about" I told him, although it wasn't exactly the truth. If I know Alice, it could be lingerie in there, not special treasures.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hesitantly opened the box that Alice had given me, knowing the possible outcomes, i was measuring my reactions to each possibility. I opened the box and lying there artfully positioned into a spiral was a key on a chain. The base of the key had a heart shape to it and I immediately knew what it opened. The top of the key was a heart with diamond studs outlined in it. The top was bulky and I realized there was more to it. I opened the heart and it was a locket. On the inside was a picture of Edward and me. I went and grabbed the special chest Alice gave me and used the key to open it. Inside was nothing but a note in the bottom. Use the key to hold the most special person close to your heart. Use this box to hold your heart. Place all the memories and moments in here, this way you can always remember. -Alice

I knew what she was getting at in the car now. She wanted to make sure the gifts were appropriate. Edward asked, "Why did she want you to wait until we were home for you to open the box?" I was turned away from him so he couldn't see I was crying tears of joy. I turned around and he, after realizing I was okay kissed me softly. "Oh, that's why." I laughed and then buried my face in his chest. "I love you so much" He told me. I looked up at him. I leaned up and kissed him. I kissed him more deepening it. I tried to make him feel good enough to not stop me, but he wasn't even trying to. He held me to him, laying us both down, with me on top. I kissed him hungrily. I kissed his neck and jaw. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest down to his stomach. I kissed his lips again and he took control. he got on top of me, letting the swift motion blow his shirt all the way off. I wrapped my legs around him, digging my fingernails into his back. I could tell he wanted to nibble on me so I quickly kissed him instead. I let his hands roam over me, feeling my every curve. I knew he wanted to go no further tonight but he had still given me a gift I couldn't forget. He had tried and gone so far past his limit. He had put my life back into my own hands for a moment. he laid down beside me. I pulled him close and held him there against my chest. he was clutching on to me. As we both tried to regain our breath he breathed, "I didn't know I could do that." I laughed and kissed the top of his head.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to sunshine. It seemed as if the town was welcoming them back. Edward would have to stay inside with me all day. Too bad. I looked over at the other side of the bed but he wasn't there, so before I started to panic I looked around the whole room but he was no where in sight. "Edward?" I said calmly. No answer.

I started to feel like something was wrong. What if it was all a dream? What if he was still gone. What if the entire thing was a dream and today was really my wedding day?! What if I DID have to marry Jake? Its so strange how a dream can change everything. Yesterday, I was all on board to spend the rest of my life with Jake. Today, either because of a dream or because I had him back, the last thing I wanted to was to marry Jake.

As I continued to freak out my breathing became harder and more difficult. I found myself hyperventilating. I didn't want to freak out. I hadn't even left my room yet. He could be downstairs. But I knew he wasn't. I had a feeling of emptiness in my stomach. A feeling that I had forgotten about for a brief time in my pleasant dreaming. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. I put my head in my hands and let the pain over take me. I tried to contain myself but I helplessly let out a scream.

I flew upright in bed. I was soaked through my clothes with sweat. The room was suddenly dark again and all the sheets were kicked off my body. I felt cold arms around me and felt the fire in my skin dissipate. "Bella, what's wrong?" He cooed. I pulled him hard against my body. I squeezed him as close to me as possible. "Edward!" I breathed in desperate relief. "I thought you were gone! I had a terrible dream that it was all a dream. I was so scared and so sad." I cried. "I'm here, I'm never leaving again. Don't worry." He told me. Despite his own advice, his expression darkened with worry. "I hate that I am the cause of your pain." He told me sadly. I let out a pained light laugh and pulled him to me. "Shut up and kiss me." I pressed myself into him and let the joy that his touch gave me erase the pain the dream had created in me. We fell against the pillows and He kissed me softly until it was time to pull away and I cautiously dozed on his chest.

This time when I heard the rain pattering on the roof in the morning, it was a relief, this time, I knew it had to be true. I didn't dream about a rainy Forks. It was always sunny in my dreams, the way I wish it was, except I loved the rain now, because of Edward. I turned onto my side and just like I hoped, he was right there. He smiled and pulled me to him. He was on his side too and so when he pulled me, he kissed me, closing the small gap between us. We couldn't stop kissing each other. I didn't want to think about never getting to taste his cold lips but we both kept on acting like the possibility of that still existed, but I was ok with that as long as it didn't actually come true.

I smiled under his lips and then he pulled me to him. "I want to try something." He said. I felt the excitement grow in my veins as my heart started pounding.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Okay" I said expectantly. He kissed me hard. He deepened the kiss as much as he could, and then he pulled my legs so they wrapped around him. He flipped so he was on top of me so fast I couldn't even blink. He kissed my jawline, and growled as I curled my fingers in his hair. I kissed his hands as they stroked my face. He seemed to be getting frustrated. He wanted to kiss me deeply and we both knew he couldn't, but he also was too gentlemanly to do anything else without my consent. So I took a chance. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt in front of him. He let a microscopic smirk appear on his face, all politeness of course, it disappeared within miliseconds. He watched as I removed my shirt. Then I reached above me and unbuttoned his shirt. He then moved, I was afraid, to stop me, but instead he made an excited sound of encouragement and he kissed me again. I fumbled with the buttons as he brushed his cold lips across my skin. Then I felt his cold hands pull me up to a sitting position. Both of us shirtless staring at each other. He pulled me to him and I nibbled on his shoulder as he whispered in my hair. Then he fell back on the pillows, still holding me, and I fell asleep against him, barely aware of him pulling a blanket over the two of us.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked him as we sat in Charlie's back yard. Edward had made me brunch, as it was 9:00 when I woke up before and so it was around 10:30 when I woke up again. I nibbled on my toast watching him sparkle in the light. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Why are you asking me? You deserve the decision much more than I do." He responded. "Well, we could…well I really don't know. I've spent so much time, longing to have you back to do all the things we used to do, and yet, I have no idea what to do now that I have you back." I admitted. He grew serious for a moment, then trying to lighten the mood, he suggested we go to his house. "Perhaps telling Alice what you thought and interacting with some others will help you long to be alone with me once again, and then have an idea of how you would like to spend that time?" I agreed. I was eager to talk to Alice again, but I didn't think he really wanted to go. "Are you sure you don't have an idea of what YOU want to do?" I pressed. He dismissed it. "Not a thing that can't wait." I huffed but then I got up and took my plate inside.

He drove as fast as always, and we were at his house within minutes. He opened my door as soon as my brain had the idea to reach for the handle. I smiled and stepped out of the car. He took my arm and swiftly led me to the porch and inside his bright and beautiful house.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Hi Bella!" Alice sang as I collided with her arms in the house. I tried to get my breath back but couldn't help wheezing out my reply of "Hey Alice." Edward glared. "Oh, sorry, Bella." She muttered. I felt her loosen her grip. I straightened up. Edward put his arm around me. "Bella wanted to come over and have some time to talk with you Alice, while I…go take care of some things…" I looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. He caught my eye, he looked down and quickly gave me his crooked smile. "Don't worry." He kissed me quickly then he disappeared. I huffed. "I hate it when he does that!" Alice giggled like a child. "Come on Bella! Let's go have girl time!" She squealed. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Has Rose been holding out on you? You're acting like a puppy who hasn't had its treats in days." Her face darkened. "Rose, well, she's just been kind of down lately." Her face quickly brightened. "But don't worry about it Bella! We are going to have so much fun! I'm just ecstatic about being back and getting to be with you again!" I smiled as much as I could. "me too."

E.P.O.V.

I parked on the edge of the line. The line that no human could see, but was still so powerful that crossing it could destroy so many lives. I got out of the car and walked to the middle of the road. I patiently waited. I listened to the silence of the woods around me. The birds in the air. The footsteps of a Doe nearby, the breeze flowing through the trees. The bees in the air. The faint drizzle of rain. I waited.

I heard the growls before I saw him. A native American boy appeared with hair black as a crow. He stepped towards me. "Hello Edward" He sneered my name. "Hello Jacob." I said as politely as I could. "Why are you here? You think it's smart to come near me right now. When you've taken everything away from me, just like you always do?" I winced but recovered quickly. "I haven't taken anything from you Jacob." He roared. "Are you kidding me?!" "Jacob, Bella left you because she wanted to. Now, I know that my coming back did stop your wedding, but I couldn't let her go." I winced. "Why not?" He asked me. "Why not? Jacob, why did you continue to go after her, when I was still here, even when she chose me. She's impossible to let go of." He smiled grimly, which, for Jacob, was quite an accomplishment, Bella was right about one thing, he glowed happiness, which made him all the more terrifying when he was angry, he radiated his emotions, not like me, the brooding and dark one. I tried to get him to look at me. Bella was even more special to him now, and she still needed him in some way, I could tell that if she was constantly with him, and she was still okay, maybe there was a small chance that Jacob could be trusted. I wanted to make some sort of peace between us. I just needed him to look at me, to see the reasons in my face…


End file.
